This study aims to assess the validity of pelvic floor exercise for the prevention of urinary incontinence and for the restoration of postpartum pelvic muscle status. Pelvic muscle strength and incontinence symptoms are documented in primigravid women prospectively from 20 weeks antepartum to 12 months postpartum.